the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SinisterKittyKat/FanFiction - Chapter Two
FANFICTION *A REDDIE STORY* CHAPTER 2 I woke up in the morning and did one big yawn. Patricia was already up, doing her make up at her desk. I ripped off my pyjamas and slipped into my school uniform, and then I walked down stairs to have my breakfast. I don’t usually overflow my face with make-up, especially when it’s just for school. I usually just put some transparent lip-gloss on to give my lips a small shine, then I dab my cheeks with blush. I never put mascara and or eye shadow on. I guess I’m just not that type of girl. I sat down on one of the chairs next to a tall, brown haired boy. I slid some waffles onto my plate and poured myself a glass of orange juice. A really skinny boy sat opposite me scoffing his face with pancakes and maple syrup. I wondered how he hadn’t put on any weight, the way he was eating. My mouth changed from a happy grin to a disgusted frown. He looked up from his feast, his face covered in syrup. ‘Oh, sorry, did you want some?’ he said, his mouth half full. I shook my head and he just shrugged and said, ‘Suit yourself.’ I turned my sights back down to my own plate, and finished my breakfast within a blink of an eye. Then Trudy came rushing in. ‘Go on, now, don’t want to be late for school!’ she grinned. I swung my school bag over my shoulder and walked out after everyone else. I watched everyone else around me. They all had someone with them. Then I turned to my side. No one was there. Just as I was about to turn my head back towards the way I was going, a tall boy with dirty blond hair arrived next to me. He hadn’t had a blazer on, nor a coat. All he had was a big grey jumper slipped over his school shirt. ‘Hey. You’re the new kid, right? I’m Eddie.’ He smiled at me. ‘I’m Ros.’ I smiled back at him. ‘So, you’re American?’ I asked. He nodded. ‘Yep.’ He said. ‘And you’re Welsh, am I right?’ he asked me. I felt my face flooding scarlet. ‘No need to feel embarrassed’ said Eddie. ‘Yes there is. No one else here is Welsh.’ I pointed out. ‘No one else here is American’ said Eddie. ‘Good point.’ I said. He smiled at me again. There’s a little sparkle in his eyes. ‘So we’re both the odd ones out.’ He said. I laughed and we both walked into school together. We seemed to be in the same lessons all day, me and Eddie. We sat together in every class. My favourite class was science. Eddie saved me a space and I dropped my bag straight away to go and sit with him. ‘Aww, you saved me a space?’ I whispered. ‘Yep.’ He smiled. ‘Right, class, first of all I’d like to welcome our new student Ros’ said Mr Sweet. He’s the head teacher of the school. He’s also Eddie’s dad. Eddie told me in History. ‘Hi Ros’ all the students said in unison. I waved and smiled at everyone, although I’m not sure they were paying any attention. ‘This terms science topic is plants. I’ll be pairing you all up to work on a science project together’ said Mr Sweet. I crossed my fingers, praying to be with Eddie. Then my fingers were suddenly uncrossed when Eddie clasped my hand. I turned to look at him and he was smiling at me. I smiled back at him and then I heard my name. ‘Ros and Eddie will be paired together’ said Mr Sweet. I gasped with Joy and gave Eddie a hug. Then I realized what I was doing and pulled away quickly as if he was a red hot fire. Mr Sweet finished reading out the pairs and Eddie was holding my hand throughout the whole lesson while Mr Sweet baffled on about the life cycle of a plant. After that, me and Eddie walked home together. Eddie hugged me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as he rushed off to his room to do his homework. I sighed in a love sort of way, and trailed up the stairs to my own room. Category:Blog posts